


Détectives mignons qui ne se réveillent pas

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson - Fandom, Sherlock/John - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mignon, One Shot, un tir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Sherlock ne se réveillera pas malgré John et ses tentatives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cute Detectives That Don't Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416978) by [RachaelHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes). 



> Francais, n'est pas ma premiere langue donc je suis désolé pour les erreurs x

John a essayé d'être mignon et gentil à ce sujet, honnête à Dieu qu'il a fait.  Il venait de le faire claquer, et ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute si Sherlock était un imbécile sourd inconscient des difficultés de John.  
  
Il avait commencé à huit heures du matin, un temps respectable pour se réveiller dans les avis du bon médecin.  Sherlock, bien sûr, était encore endormi, alors John avait décidé qu'il allait le réveiller comme les autres.  Il avait commencé avec de petits chuchotements de doux rien dans l'oreille de Sherlock alors qu'il l'accostait sur le lit.  "Bonjour mon amour."  Murmura-t-il en continuant à commenter quelques belles affaires de meurtre qu'il avait trouvées ce matin-là, ainsi que ses opinions sur la météo.  Sherlock n'a eu aucune réponse.  
John soupira, un peu frustré, mais décidant de passer à autre chose.  Il se pencha vers le ventre de Sherlock et le chatouilla légèrement.  Pas même un cils battus.  John commença à le chatouiller de plus en plus, riant à voix haute quand il vit le bras de Sherlock se tordre.  Il avait une excellente quantité de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la jambe de Sherlock saccadé directement dans l'entrejambe de John.  Le docteur roulait faiblement du lit de douleur alors qu'il gémissait, hantant le bruit des ronflements reprenant qui lui disait que Sherlock s'était endormi.  
Il se leva et tenta une approche plus douce, se penchant sur son amant et se brossant légèrement les lèvres ensemble.  Il s'assura de garder son corps tourné loin de la distance de coup de pied en embrassant Sherlock sur les lèvres une fois, deux fois, trois fois.  John remonta ses lèvres vers le haut, traçant les pommettes magnifiques de Sherlock avant qu'il embrasse légèrement son oreille.  Il remonta ses lèvres vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le cou de Sherlock, et il fit un sentier de baisers descendre au sommet de la chemise de Sherlock.  John était perdu dans ses pensées et l'immense joie qu'il avait embrassée à Sherlock avant qu'il ne soit sorti de sa jouissance par un ronflement particulièrement fort.  
S'écria le pauvre docteur.  
Aucun de ses efforts pour réveiller son ami sanglant n'avait travaillé, et la seule chose qu'il avait à montrer de ses problèmes était une entrejambe douloureuse et un partenaire très endormi.  John s'approcha pour saisir l'oreiller sous la tête de Sherlock.  Il lui restait une idée qui réveillerait Sherlock.  Et par Dieu, il allait se réveiller le bougre paresseux .  John a commencé à frapper son partenaire à plusieurs reprises, extrêmement dur, tout en hurlant sa tête.  "RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS TENTER ET VOUS ARRIVER DANS LE LIT AVANT DE LE FAIRE ABSOLOUTE BASTARD SI VOUS NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ PAS MAINTENANT JE JURE À DIEU, je vais verser un godet d'eau froide gelée  VOTRE TÊTE, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE IDÉE DANS QUELLE TEMPS J'AI ÉTÉ TRYIGÉE POUR VOUS RÉVEILLER, POUR QUE JE SOUHAITE LES SCARS BLOODY POUR PROVOIR IL! "  Sherlock saisit l'oreiller que John utilisait comme une arme et regarda son partenaire avec des yeux extrêmement fatigués et extrêmement confus.  
"Quelle?"  Cria-t-il.


End file.
